Drink To That
by In Darkness Is Light
Summary: Here," Genma handed her the bottle, "it'll make you forget." Rin took it from his hands tentatively, sniffed it once, and boldly took a swig. "I'll drink to that." GenmaRin sort of broken friendship fic.


_**IDIL's Note: **Hey all. No no, this is not my attempt at a GenmaRin, though I guess you can see fragments of it in this fic. This is my attempt at working on a short piece. We'll see how well it goes. Let me know what you think._

Disclaimer: I do _not _own Naruto.

* * *

Rin sat on the stoop of her front porch, gazing blankly out at the setting sun and the civilians that meandered the streets. In reality, she wasn't registering anything of what was going on outside; she saw right through the people, directly towards the cemetery. Towards his grave. It had been barely two weeks since Obito's death, and here she was, alone.

Kakashi had gone out on another mission, albeit a low-rank one, to gain practice with his new eye. _Figures. Nearly gets himself killed and he still wants to go back_. She didn't have much against him getting used to the Sharingan, in fact she encouraged it, but did it have to be so soon? She had barely just lost him two weeks ago, and they had both lost Obito – couldn't they just spend time together, revelling in the both depressing and joyous fact that they were alive? Could they just spend time together, period?

Perhaps it was her frustration at life, or the fact that she hadn't been getting more than three hours of sleep a night because of her nightmares, or maybe it was the fact that everyone was breaking apart when they needed to band together most. Whatever it was, it made Rin want to tear her hair out, let out a horrifying scream, fall to her knees, and forget about everything.

Just then, a voice pulled her out of her dark musings, "Hey Rin."

She looked up, startled and angry at being startled. "Hi Genma," her gaze softened as she realized who was addressing her. Genma had been in a mission similar to hers the week before, and he too had lost a teammate. She felt more sympathetic towards him than she had towards anyone lately. "What's up?"

He shrugged, eyes just as blank as hers. "Asuma's hosting a small but secret party near the training grounds. I just was wondering if you wanted to go."

She sat up, dusting herself off. "Sure," she smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes, "let's go."

When they arrived, as expected everyone continued on with their partying, and if they had noticed the two come in, they certainly did not show it. Then again, it would have just been awkward if their presence had been noticed. No one had anything to say to them. They'd all already offered their condolences, there was nothing left to say.

She was so out of touch with reality that she barely registered when Genma grabbed ahold of her hand and began to lead her through the throng of people, snatching a large bottle of clear-coloured liquid on the way. They emerged in the forest and sat down in the shade, the sun setting in front of them. Genma immediately popped the cork on the bottle he'd brought and began chugging the colourless liquid inside as though it were the elixir of life.

Rin, though a medic, didn't comment on his drinking, too lost in her thoughts of Obito's death. It kept replaying itself in her mind, until it was all she could see before her eyes. There was no more Kakashi, no more Genma, no more forest. Just her and Obito, and Rin figured that she rather liked it that way.

Snapping her out of the thoughts once again – was this going to become a habit? – Genma sheepishly held out the bottle, smiling apologetically. "Here," he handed her the transparent bottle filled with transparent liquid, "it'll make you forget."

Now wasn't that a tempting thought? Rin knew that it probably wasn't in her best interests to consume a lot of alcohol, and Kakashi would have probably killed her for it if he had been there – but he wasn't here, and she felt like doing something destructive, something that could make him worry out of his mind, make him come back to her and stay with her, and god damn it, wouldn't it be nice to sleep peacefully for just _one _night?

So she took it from his hands tentatively, sniffed it once, and boldly took a swig, staring straight into his eyes. "I'll drink to that."

* * *

_**IDIL's Note:** Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry to all the KakaRin fans who were hoping that Kakashi would come in and save the day. He can't always be there. And he probably wasn't. Anyway, let me know what you guys think. Take care. To anyone who didn't figure it out, they were drinking vodka.  
_


End file.
